America's Bathtime
by Freckles Forever
Summary: Britain struggles with America as he tries to give the boy a bath. Who knew a child could be so Fussy about tacking one? Brief naked America, but nothing crazy.


AMERICA'S BATHTIME

Britain sighed as he turned on the bathtub facet. It was that time of the day. It was a time he dreaded the most. It was time for America's bath, and it wasn't pleasant. For reasons Britain didn't understand, the boy hated being clean. He always had to struggle with the child when he gave him baths, and it often gave the man headaches.

There was something good out of the struggles, though. Before America came into his life, Britain was alone and lonely. When he had traveled to the New World with France, they both fought with the other about who had a right to claim the orphaned child. In the end, America chose Britain. It was a wonderful feeling to the Brit. Now he had a younger brother whom he treated like his own son. It was more than enough for the lonely man.

Britain's thoughts came back to reality and he shut off the water. Now if only he could catch the kid.

He left the bathroom and began looking around for America. If he knew the child, he was most likely hiding, so he would have to search every corner.

"America!" Britain called as he looked around the house for the boy. "Come out, please. You know I don't like playing this game with you."

He decided to look in the child's room. He dug in the dresser and took out a fresh set of clothes for the boy. After setting the clothes on the bed, he began looking around the room. He even whistled for America to come out of hiding a few times.

America was holding his breath. He was hiding under his bed and tried very hard not to make a peep. He trembled at the thought of the bath, he really didn't like tacking one.

At last Britain got down on all fours and peeked under the bed. He smirked when he saw America, and the child held a look of horror on his face.

"There you are!" Britain said. Maybe he said that a little too creepy because America started crying.

"Come on out, America," Britain said as he tried to coax the kid out from under the bed. He didn't want to crawl in after him unless he had to.

America, still crying, shook his head.

"No! I don't wanna!"

"Come on, stop crying. You know baths don't hurt you."

"No!" America insisted again and again, no matter how hard Britain tried to reason with him.

Britain sighed and gave up trying to get America to come out. He had no choice now, he had to go in after the child.

"Come on, America. Be good and come out right now," Britain said as he began inching his way under the bed. Since it was a small child's bed, it was a bit of a tight fit for the man.

America shook his head and tried to scoot further away from him. It wasn't doing much good, however, because America already had his back tight against the corner of the wall.

Britain was in close enough to grab him now.

"Come on," he said as he wrapped his arm around the child. America started to struggle, as well as protest. Britain carefully backed out from under the bed, with a struggling America in tow.

When he was out from under the bed, Britain stood. up. He brushed off the dust bunnies from America's hair with a patient smile.

"Alright, now let's get into the tub~" he sang. America shook his head and continued struggling.

"No, I don't wanna!"

"But you'll be clean and feel good. Besides, if you don't behave you can't have a story tonight," Britain said as he struggled to hold the child. He picked up the clothes and carried the child to the bathroom.

He set the clothes on the sink counter and put down America. The child saw this as an opportunity to run away and hide again, but Britain expected the child's plans.

He quickly closed the door and stood in front of it, blocking America's exit.

"Not this time, America."

America began backing away from Britain. He backed up into the wall and now had nowhere to go!

Britain caught the child and began tacking off his dirty clothes. America struggled and yelled in protest all the while. Britain felt a bit of a sting in his forehead; here comes the headache.

America was now naked and Britain began to put him in the tub. As soon as America felt the squishy water, he tried struggling again. Water began to fly everywhere!

"America, stop it!" Britain frowned. He never knew a child who throw so much of a fit!

Britain struggled keeping America in the tub and bathing him at the same time. America really wasn't holding back this time. He kicked, and jumped, and splashed water in the Brit's eyes.

Britain was starting to get very annoyed with the child's behavior. He thought America might be in a better mood since he had bought the child a bottle of bubble bath, but the child carried the same mood with any bath, it seemed.

Britain had one hand holding America, but he had to turn and grab the towel to wipe away the soapy water from his eyes. He felt relieved a bit now that all the soap and water hand been wiped away, but he grinned his teeth when he felt something sharp on his hand that was holding America.

"Ouch!" he yelled as he drew his hand back. America jumped out of the tub and ran out the door and down the hall.

It took a minute for Britain to realize what had happened. He looked down at his hand to see what had made it hurt and saw little teeth marks on it. America bit him! Okay, that's it! No more Mr. Nice Guy! Britain tried to act fairly with this, but this meant war!

"AMERICA!" the Brit's scream could be heard throughout the house. He was clearly angry now!

America felt a little bad for biting Britain, but he really didn't want a bath.

Britain stomped out the bathroom and found America easily. He marched up to him and crossed his arms. He looked really angry and he was tapping his foot in a way that showed he needed an explanation. America was afraid to meet his eyes and he looked down at the floor.

"You have some explaining to do, mister," Britain said. "Why did you bite me?"

"I don't know," America said, still unable to look at the Brit.

"Answer me, America!" Britain said sternly. America forced himself to look up at the Brit.

"I didn't want a bath," he said.

"Well, that was clearly expressed," Britain frowned as he showed America the bite marks on his hand. "You think it's okay to bite your brother?"

"I'm sorry...," America said in a quiet voice and turned away again.

"Are you?! How would you like it if I bit you? That would hurt, wouldn't it?"

America gave a little nod.

"If you don't behave and get back in the bath right now, I'll make sure to do the same to you if you don't. Understand?" Britain threatened. America nodded again to show that he understood.

"Good," Britain nodded as well and pointed down the hall to the bathroom. "Now march."

America quickly went back to the bathroom and got in the tub without complaint. Britain felt as if maybe he had been a little hard on America with his threat, but the boy needed to understand that Britain didn't approve of biting.

America's bath was soon finished, and Britain was in a much better mood. He picked up the wet America with the towel and began rubbing him dry. He dried off the child's hair and kissed the boy's head, making the child smile and giggle again. It was as if nothing bad had happened earlier.

After getting America dressed and ready for bed, Britain carried a sleepy America to bed.

He tucked in the child and kissed his forehead. America wrapped his arms around the Brit's neck with a giggle. It made Britain smile as well.

"Goodnight, America," he said as he gave America his favorite stuffed doll to sleep with so he wouldn't get lonely.

"Goodnight, Britain!" the child said. Britain plugged in America's nightlight and turned to the child one last time before walking out the room. He left the door open a crack and went back to the living room to read the newspaper.

THE END


End file.
